A Reason to Stay
by Jess Angel
Summary: Slight AU. For once, Rain's cheer can't save her.


**A Reason to Stay**  
by Jess Angel

For once, her cheer can't save her.

Instead of bending, she has finally broken.

There are no more smiling eyes, only fallen tears.

She's shattered by rough words and left in pieces by silence.

A young woman stumbles out of a doorway; her hand proceeds to slam the oak wood behind her. She rushes out welcoming the downpour. To her it's only a shower of relief. Her quickened steps fall into a casual walk. Soon enough, she's trudging through the torrential rain.

A red blur emerges seconds later spotting the retreating figure.

"Rain-" The man was beginning to lose patience. "Rain!"

Domon began to sprint towards Rain Mikamura. He didn't know what had gotten into her lately… Well, he hadn't exactly been around so he really couldn't have had any sense of what was going on in her head.

He wasn't going to be subtle about asking her either. "Rain, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rain could practically feel the glare at her back. She stopped. He had maneuvered in front of her.

They were both soaking wet now. Her clothes clung viciously to her skin.

She had reached her breaking point. "You! It's you! You're what's wrong with me!" she seethed.

She wasn't usually like this. _He _did this to her… No, not completely. She had done this too.

Her unleashed fury, made him take a deliberate step back. She felt slightly satisfied that she could cause such a reaction… especially from him.

The dark-haired man was slightly stunned. In truth, he didn't know what to say. Him? He had caused this?

His eyes were hard. "What do you want from me, Rain?"

All that could be heard was their labored breathing and the sound of water relentlessly pelting the ground.

"What do I have to say?" He crossed his arms and he looked at her sternly.

* * *

-Rain POV-

I didn't want to tell him what to say.

By his tone, I could tell he had not clue of what I was feeling. All he knew was that his partner was walking out on him and there with her, walked the help he needed for the Gundam Fight.

I didn't want to give him the words that I wanted to hear. I wanted to know if there was a purpose for _this_ girl staying with _this_ boy, the fighting put aside. Was there really _anything _for me here? The loneliness was killing me inside and his words weren't helping either.

The rain falls in rivulets down his face and I can feel it roll off mine too.

Neither of us bothers to wipe them away.

"Make me."

His arms uncross.

"What? Rain, what are you talking about?"

"Give me a reason to stay!"

He's speechless.

He should be able to understand that. It could be interpreted in so many ways but right now, only I know what I truly mean.

He stands there still speechless.

I can feel the rage start to build up inside me.

He looks at me confused and a little angry as well. At this point, I couldn't care less.

"I'm not asking you to propose marriage to me, Domon Kasshu." I ignore the sting.

It hits too close to home, a place where my heart always dares to hope.

Meeting Domon has made me realize the danger in longing. As a girl, I was usually careful with my heart.

Today I was putting it on the line.

No regrets.

…I've given him enough time.

He hasn't answered. …It's time to say good-bye.

I start to walk again, mindless of the 'rain'… of myself. It feels so final having to go around him, past him, but it's the only way. It's the way that I have to do it.

When I'm next to him shoulder to shoulder, I pause. This would probably be the last time I was by his side. I soak in the few seconds much like how the rain soaks me. Then, I take my first step forward… and away from Domon.

A warmth seeps through me, and I don't feel so alone anymore…

Because the second step never comes.

A hand on my shoulder has stopped me.

It's all the reason I need.

…**Fin.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This looks into if Rain had seriously tried to leave Domon on her own (before Schwarz). I'm just using the characters and putting them in my situations, hoping to capture something. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated.

"Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding…"  
Proverbs 3:5

G Gundam and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency


End file.
